


Untitled (11)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose appreciates the view from the jump seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (11)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _graceful_ , from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr.

* * *

Rose watched, bemused, as the Doctor leaped around the console, shifting levers and pressing buttons with graceful exuberance. He paused to send her a manic grin as he grabbed the mallet. “Where to next, Rose Tyler?” She just had time to beam back before he was dancing again, punctuating each frenzied step with an enthusiastic clang of the mallet against the more rebellious surfaces of the TARDIS.

As he twirled and pirouetted, Rose sank further into the jump seat to better appreciate the way his pinstripes curved around the contours of his bum. “Actually, I’m happy right where I am.”


End file.
